


The World's Most Powerful Pet

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Role Play, Animal Traits, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Hand Jobs, Master/Pet, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Weiss acts like a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: On the surface, Weiss was the no-nonsense, take-no-shit boss of the SDC. What people didn't know was her secret sexual fetish with her girlfriend and master, Ruby.





	The World's Most Powerful Pet

When Weiss became the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, everyone assumed she would be the opposite of her father. While she wasn't the racist and exploitive asshole her father was, she was just as or even more cutthroat business wise. She tolerated no bullshit from her employees and business partners; you either became good friends or bitter enemies in Weiss' eyes, and the way she acted, she seemed to make more enemies then friends.

Speaking of enemies, she was about to make a new one with the investors who were getting impatient about the latest delays in the SDC's project to launch the first rocket to reach the moon.

"I don't care how many delays this project has had already!" yelled Weiss into her speaker phone. "I am not going to launch a piece of shit rocket into space until it is made absolutely certain it will not backfire like every other rocket in history, and if the investors can't understand that, they can take their money elsewhere!"

With that, Weiss hung up and reached into her desk for her bottle of aspirin. It felt like almost every day Weiss had to deal with dunces and idiots; being the CEO of the world's most powerful Dust company paid very well, but it also came with the most amount of stress. If Weiss didn't have a lover to come home to every night, she'd have killed someone by now. Thankfully, after today, Weiss was planning to take the weekend off to spend quality time with her girlfriend, Ruby.

"The weekend cannot come fast enough!" said Weiss. Weiss soon got another phone call from her secretary.  
"Miss Schnee, Mr. Cobalt is on line one. He demands compensation for your remarks about his wife."  
"Is he the one with the trophy wife and that daughter who mouthed off at the party?"  
"Yes, he was."  
"Buy out his company and fire him!"  
"I'll get in touch with your stockbrokers. You also have Mr. Opal on line two who is threatening a miner's strike."  
"Well you tell HIM and those backwards-hick Vacuons they need us more than we need them! The only one who can fuck with me is my girlfriend! I've got plenty of villages outside the kingdoms that would be more than happy to be mining for the Schnee Dust Company!  
"I'll try to phrase that as politely as possible. Speaking of your girlfriend, Miss Ruby Rose is calling on line three and says it's urgent."  
"All right, patch her through."

Weiss picked up the phone to speak to Ruby privately rather than use the speaker phone.

"What is it, Ruby?" asked Weiss.  
"That new dog collar you ordered came in," said Ruby.  
"Is it exactly like I wanted?"  
"Yeah, but...Weiss...are you sure about using this?"  
"Absolutely. Is that going to be a problem?"  
"It's just...I don't feel right about using a chain! It's going to hurt!"  
"That's precisely why I ordered it. Look, we'll try it for at least one night, and if you wind up hating it, we'll go back to plain leather. Is it a deal?"  
"It's a deal!"  
"Perfect. Is everything else in place?"  
"Everything is ready the moment you come home."  
"Excellent. I'll be home in a couple of hours. I love you."  
"Love you too, Weiss!"

#

After her exhausting work day was over, Weiss took her limo to her private estate, a manor located a few miles outside of the Atlas Kingdom. While the size was exceptional, what Weiss enjoyed most of all was being located at such a distance away; it was like being on a private island with the only woman she ever needed in her life. 

As soon as Weiss walked through the front door, she was greeted by her girlfriend, wearing just a t-shirt, sweatpants, and socks. Ruby's day mostly consisted of typical housewife chores; keeping the house clean, cooking dinner, and getting things ready for their kinkier forms of love making.

"So how was your day?" asked Ruby.  
"I'd rather not talk about it!" said Weiss, still agitated about her meetings. "So, if you don't mind, I just want to get started right away!"  
"I'm sorry if I made you mad!" said Ruby, worried she made Weiss upset. Before Weiss went into their guest room, she grabbed Ruby and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Don't be ridiculous. Nothing you do can make me mad. Now shouldn't you be getting into your role?"  
"Of course!" said Ruby, getting her smile back.  
"Whenever you're ready," said Weiss, entering the guest room and shutting the door.

Ruby went into their master bedroom and looked over the new dog collar Weiss had purchased: It was a pure metal chain that the owner can pull to make a tight grip in case the dog was getting out of control and needed proper obedience. Ruby placed the chain on her neck and gave it a small tug; sure enough, even a slight grip can cause some serious neck pain. Ruby was having her doubts about this, but if Weiss ensured her it was going to be okay, then she was obliged to agree.

"Here goes," said Ruby, taking off the collar. "Weissy! Come here girl! Mommy's got a new collar for you!"

The doggy door attached to the guest room door swiveled open and out popped Weiss, crawling on her hands and knees completely naked. Naked for a pet anyway; she was wearing furry gloves and kneepads, a set of dog’s ears, and a butt plug with a white fluffy tail sticking out. Weiss crawled into the master bedroom and stood by Ruby.

"Weissy, sit!" commanded Ruby.  
"Arf!" replied Weiss, sitting up like an obedient dog. Ruby attached the collar to Weiss' neck and ruffled Weiss' hair.  
"Who's a good girl for their owner? You are! Yes you are!"  
Weiss tried to reach up and lick Ruby's face, always happy to be called a good girl.

Weiss may have a stern personality upfront, but she was very open-minded to kinkier forms of love. Weiss and Ruby had tried a few things, but nothing really clicked or sparked any excitement between them. Then one day, the couple had to dogsit Zwei while Blake and Yang were out of the kingdom for a while. Weiss was in a terrible mood from having a really bad work day, so she wanted to do nothing but relax. She noticed Zwei doing nothing but lay around the carpet and ask for the occasional belly rub.

"Zwei, I think you're the real lucky one," said Weiss. "All you have to do in your life is lie around and do nothing but get belly rubs. I may be wealthy, but you're the one living the stress free easy life."  
"Too bad we can't be dogs, huh?" said Ruby.

What was meant as an off-handed remark instead gave Weiss a new idea to spice up their love life: Pet Play. One day off she researched Pet Play: The art of one becoming a loyal pet made to follow the master's command. It was like BDSM, but on a whole different level. The sub was reduced to nothing but an animal, which meant no talking and limited movement, giving a dom even more power than usual. But with more power for the master came more love, as masters were always attached to their pets. 

Many people who knew Weiss and Ruby would assume Weiss would become the master, but it was the complete opposite. When it came to Pet Play, Weiss became the obedient pet, and Ruby was the ruling master. Despite having power over her girlfriend, Ruby wasn't keen on the idea. Ruby was so soft-hearted that she couldn't fathom bossing Weiss around and degrading her, but after a few soft trials, Ruby was quickly gaining confidence and soon came to love Pet Play. 

Weiss had turned one of their guest bedrooms into the "Transformation Room." It was here when Weiss would officially transform from "Human" to "Pet" and vice versa. It was only in this room Weiss could break character; as long as she was a Pet, she had to keep being a Pet until she came back in the room. Weiss gave Ruby the key to the room and made sure she kept it on her always so Weiss didn't have the urge to go back in there any time she felt like ending it; only Ruby could decide when Weiss can turn into a Human again. Technically, it meant Ruby could have Weiss remain as a Pet for as long as she desired; it even meant Ruby could invite company and humiliate Weiss in front of other's eyes. Of course, being kind at heart, Ruby immediately brought these loopholes to Weiss' attention, but Weiss insisted the rules remained the way they were. That's how much faith and trust Weiss had in Ruby that they'd keep this "Pet Play" to themselves unless Weiss felt comfortable telling others. Moved by Weiss' trust, Ruby promised to be the best master Weiss can have.

As soon as Weiss had the collar on her, she suddenly crawled over to the door leading to their private backyard and scratched on the glass door.

"What's wrong, Weissy?" asked Ruby. "Need to go?"  
"Arf arf!" replied Weiss, nodding her head.  
"Okay, but you better go this time!"

Ruby opened the door and lead Weiss to their massive backyard, as Weiss walked around to find the perfect place to do her business.

When the idea for Pet Play was brought up with Ruby, Ruby would have settled on just wearing costumes, but Weiss was always taking it to more extreme levels. The more changes Weiss made to make herself feel more like a pet, the easier it was to separate herself from her two personalities: The Human who ran a billion-lien company, and The Pet who obeyed her master's every command. First it started basic with the collar, dog ears, and no talking. Then Weiss bought a butt plug tail and paw gloves to further complete the look. When Weiss needed a timeout for a bathroom break, she insisted on an outdoor only rule from now on. When it came time for dinner, Weiss then instilled the rule of only eating out of bowls for herself; Weiss originally planned to eat dog food, but one stomach sickness later and she instead had Ruby prepare canned meals in advance. Any time Ruby felt Weiss was being disobedient, she could punish Weiss in any fashion she deemed fit. Some of the popular methods of punishment was smacking Weiss with a newspaper, or tying Weiss up for a couple of hours to teach her a lesson. Ruby felt uncomfortable punishing Weiss at first, but Weiss assured Ruby that everything was okay; after all, pets could never complain to their masters.

Once Weiss relieved herself on a nearby tree, Ruby and Weiss went back into the living room to play some doggy games.

"Okay Weissy, sit!" said Ruby. Weiss sat down as Ruby commanded.  
"Now shake!" Ruby held out her palm for Weiss to bat at with her attached paw.  
"Good girl, Weissy! Now, roll over!" Weiss got on her stomach and rolled around on the ground from one end of the carpet to the other.  
"Now speak!"  
"Woof woof!" said Weiss.  
"Good girl, Weissy! Okay, time for the most important trick!"

Ruby sat on the couch and removed her sweatpants and panties, spreading her legs apart to give Weiss a clear view of her wet pussy. Weiss wiggled her butt to get her tail to wag back and forth as she salivated at the sight of Ruby's pussy.

"Lick!" commanded Ruby. Weiss crawled over to Ruby and proceeded to lick Ruby without hesitation, lapping up Ruby like a mutt would. Keeping her Pet ego intact, Weiss kept her paws down and prevented herself from touching her own pussy. She also didn't lick Ruby with precision, instead simply lapping over Ruby's entire pussy in broad sloppy strokes, just like the way a dog would. Ruby was amazed at how much self-discipline Weiss had to not break character; Ruby couldn't imagine herself staying in character if she had to be Weiss' pet.  
"Gooooood, Weissy!" said Ruby, petting Weiss for doing an amazing job. "Very good, Weissy!"

Weiss kept lapping Ruby up until Ruby had her orgasm, spraying her juices onto Weiss and the floor. Weiss licked off whatever she could off her face with just her tongue, leaving parts of her face stained with Ruby's cum.

"Oh Weissy, you're not going to leave that mess on the floor there, are you?"

Weiss immediately bent down and licked Ruby's cum off the floor. Ruby knew Weiss would want to eat and lick off the floor like a dog would, so Ruby made sure to thoroughly clean the floor to make things easier on her pet.

"Good girl!" beamed Ruby. "I'm so proud of you, Weissy!"  
"Arf!" said Weiss, jumping onto the couch and trying to lick Ruby's face. Ruby would usually be glad to be kissed by Weiss like that, but Weiss had just broken a house rule by jumping on the couch.  
"Weissy, what did I say about not getting on the couch? You know the rules!"  
"Rarf rarf!" barked Weiss, laying down on the couch, refusing to get off.  
"I said off the couch, Weissy!"  
"Grrrrr," roared Weiss, acting disobedient. In her Pet persona, Weiss sometimes broke rules on purpose to encourage Ruby punishing her. Ruby was always hesitant to punish Weiss right away, always trying to take the soft approach first to not harm Weiss. Ruby sighed and stood up, grabbing a hold of the chain attached around Weiss.  
"Does mommy have to teach you what happens when you break a rule?" asked Ruby, holding up the chain attached to Weiss. Weiss laid flat on her stomach and kept growling at Ruby, as if daring Ruby to pull on the chain and choke her. "All right Weissy, you leave me no choice!"

With Weiss refusing to obey, Ruby yanked on the chain and pulled Weiss to the floor. Weiss got back on her hands and knees and whimpered like a sad puppy from the pain of being choked by the metal chain constricting around her neck. Seeing Weiss whimper and look at Ruby like she was sorry for disobeying her master gave Ruby such a strange feeling. Instead of feeling remorseful or guilty, Ruby felt empowered, way more empowered than simply using a leather choker. Ruby was glad Weiss bought the chain for this occasion.

"I think it's time for a real meal," said Ruby, putting her pants back on and leading Weiss to the kitchen.

Ruby took out a plate of chicken parmesan for herself, and a can of blended meat and veggies for Weiss. Ruby poured Weiss' food and water into Weiss' bowls, which Weiss immediately went to and started eating. Ruby took her time eating properly, while Weiss dove in and nearly buried her face in her food and water, making a mess all around her bowls. As soon as she was done feeling like eating her own food, she went over to Ruby and begged for some of her food.

"Arf, arf!" barked Weiss, demanding a piece of Ruby's chicken.  
"No, Weissy!" said Ruby, sternly. "You don't eat mommy's dinner!"  
Weiss kept whimpering and begging for Ruby's food, scratching Ruby's leg with her paw. Ruby ignored Weiss and finished her meal. Ruby looked over and saw the mess Weiss had made. Unhappy with Weiss' behavior, Ruby grabbed Weiss by her collar and dragged her over to the mess Weiss made.  
"Bad Weissy! Bad, bad Weissy! You know better than to make such a big mess! I think it's time you took a bath!"

Hearing that dreaded "B" word, Weiss tried to break free from Ruby's grip and run away, adamant about not wanting to take a bath. Ruby kept a tight grip on Weiss' collar, fully getting into her master role and threatening to drag Weiss all the way to the bathroom if Weiss kept being disobedient. Not wanting to be choked by the chain, Weiss gave up and followed Ruby into the bathroom. Ruby locked the bathroom door to make sure Weiss didn't run away and disrobed to not get her clothes wet. Even when taking a bath, all of Weiss' costume items were to remain intact. It made wearing the paws and dog ears a bit uncomfortable, but Weiss quickly got used to it.

Weiss remained still as Ruby turned on the shower head and made sure the water was warm, then hosed down Weiss while scrubbing her with soap. She got the shampoo and made sure to clean Weiss' hair so it remained nice and beautiful. 

"See, Weissy? Getting a bath isn't so bad now, is it? Better to be a clean girl than a dirty girl!" After Ruby hosed down Weiss to remove the excess suds, she positioned herself behind Weiss to get a good look at Weiss' pussy. Ruby took two of her fingers and inserted herself into Weiss while aiming the shower head at Weiss' clit.  
"And you've been VERY dirty, haven't you?" said Ruby, cleaning Weiss' pussy. Weiss kept herself from moving around too much or making any noises outside of moans and barks. Having felt pent up from stress since coming home from work, Weiss howled loudly as she let out a gushing orgasm all over Ruby's hand. Weiss had to lie down after such an orgasm; Ruby smiled and licked a bit of Weiss' juices before grabbing a towel to dry Weiss off.  
"Don't you feel so good now being clean?" said Ruby, ruffling up Weiss' hair with her towel and giving her dog a small kiss on the forehead.

After bath time was finished, Ruby took Weiss into the master bedroom. In the corner of the room was a giant doggie bed that Weiss would sleep in if she kept the Pet persona overnight, and lying next to the bed was a small basket full of toys. The toys ranged from actual doggie toys Ruby used to play with Weiss to the more intimate sex toys they'd use whether they were doing Pet Play or not.

"Okay Weissy," said Ruby, "even though you got on the couch like a bad dog and made a mess during dinner, you were a good girl during bath time. So tonight, I'll let you pick out any toy you want to play with!"  
Hearing Ruby give Weiss the freedom to pick whatever toy she wanted made Weiss excited. Ruby untied the chain around Weiss' neck to let her move around freely.  
"Go on, get a toy for mommy!"

Weiss crawled over to her bin of toys and sifted through their collection. Weiss picked up the toy she wanted with her mouth and dropped it by Ruby's feet. The toy Weiss selected was a red and black strap-on dildo, bringing a smile to Ruby's face. 

"Okay Weissy, get into position for mommy!" Ruby put on the strap-on as Weiss turned around and lifted her ass in the air, ready for Ruby to fuck her doggy style. Ruby got down on her knees and adjusted herself so she can bang Weiss without the butt plug tail getting in the way, then inserted herself into Weiss.  
"Arooo," said Weiss, feeling good to have Ruby inside her.  
"You like that, girl?" said Ruby, thrusting in and out of Weiss. "You like getting fucked by mommy?"  
"Arf, arf!" replied Weiss happily.  
"You're such a good girl, Weissy! A beautiful, sexy, good girl!"

To most people, being treated like an animal would be seen as degrading and humiliating. But Weiss embraced the role of being an animal. As a Human, Weiss had so many responsibilities as the CEO of the SDC. Every little mistake the company made ultimately fell on her; every little action the company took was a reflection of her. Weiss had power, but along with it came the burden of having to provide for hundreds of thousands of employees and citizens. As a Pet, Weiss didn't have any power, and being powerless meant no responsibility and no stress. All she had to do was listen to Ruby compliment her about what a wonderful, willing Pet she was, and she was rewarded by experiencing such euphoric pleasure, the kind of pleasure that not even being the leader of the richest company in the world could ever match.

After a few minutes of being banged by her master, Weiss could feel her orgasm coming on. Weiss let out a few short howls to let Ruby know she was ready to burst.  
"Let me hear you orgasm nice and loud, Weissy!" said Ruby.  
"AWOOOO!" yelled Weiss, squirting a ton of her love juices onto the floor and falling to her stomach. Happy to see her pet orgasm, Ruby took off the strap-on and held it to Weiss' face.  
"Here's a little treat for being such a good girl," said Ruby, letting Weiss taste herself. After licking the dildo clean, Weiss gave Ruby a few licks on the face, getting some of her cum onto Ruby's face. Ruby smiled and gave Weiss a kiss on the forehead.

After cleaning up Weiss' mess on the floor, Ruby put on her pajamas and got ready for bed. Weiss crawled over to Ruby and wanted to get on the bed with her.

"Ah ah ah!" said Ruby. "Sorry Weissy, you can't sleep with mommy in bed!"

Since Weiss was still a Pet, she had to sleep on the doggy bed set up in the corner. Weiss went to the corner of the room and curled up into a ball, still having all her Pet accessories attached to her. Ruby once asked Weiss how she can possibly sleep with those accessories on, especially the tail still firmly insert in her anus. Weiss said it was simply a matter of being disciplined, and if anybody knew how to remain disciplined always, it was a Schnee. 

"Good night, Weissy!" said Ruby. "I love you!"  
"Arf arf," said Weiss, and quietly went to sleep. With the weekend all to herself and Ruby, Weiss looked forward to two straight days of being Ruby's dog. No work, no stress, and no worries; nothing to do but obey Ruby's every order at will.

And Weiss wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
